


His Eulogy

by EmeraldUrAFreak



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Reichenbach, eulogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldUrAFreak/pseuds/EmeraldUrAFreak
Summary: This is what John wrote for Sherlock’s eulogy but he didn’t go to the funeral so he never got to say it.





	His Eulogy

‘I wish to be a character in a world that I’ve created where I have my people with stories and backgrounds so deep it’d be a challenge for you to figure them out. I’d like to make a world where everyone is equal but unique in there own way. I’d like to make a home where family isn’t a concept or a lie but a real family where we can speak our minds without being ridiculed or judged. I’d like to make a life where it isn’t so complicated and I can tell what your thinking by looking into your eyes; that never cease to amaze. I’d like to create a time where I understood who you are without having to ask or guess. I want to make a town that won’t hurt you with they’re harsh words but appreciate your brilliance and know that what you do isn’t anything close to a curse used to harm people, but a gift used to help. I want to show you life beyond the shadows that you live in beyond the pain and into the light where I’ll show you what it means to love. I want to give you peace when your in kayos or silence when it’s too loud in your head. I want to love you, I want to hold you, but most of all I want to show you that your human too. I want to give you a piece of my heart to fill the cracks in yours. I don’t care what people say, because I want to give you a life where the sour is sweet and the dark is light and the hate is love. I want to show you how much you mean to the world, how much you mean to me. 

Your my life, my love, my hope, my savior, my home, my time, my heart, my happiness, my excitement, my adrenaline, my drug, my soul, my mind, my heaven, my friend, my best friend and by far the most amazing person I have ever met. 

Your the best and the greatest man and I have had the most amazing pleasure in the entire world of meeting you or even just being in your presence. If this was a religion you would be my god. Your the one I couldn’t save and I will never stop justifying what you did.

Your my greatest heartache. My biggest annoyance. My consulting detective. The person I love most in the world and always will. 

My Sherlock Holmes, I love you past the meaning of the word and now you’ll never know the extent of that. I was a coward not telling you but I could never loose you. You were the most human-human being and no one could ever convince me that you ever told me a lie. 

So to my life, my love, my heart, I say goodbye.

 

~John H. Watson

Eulogy for William Sherlock Scott Holmes.’


End file.
